


All alone

by anotheroneonline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, But still close to canon, Crying, Feelings, Lucius Malfoy is probably not portrayed in the best light possible, Narcissa is dead, Post-War, Sad, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotheroneonline/pseuds/anotheroneonline
Summary: A little piece about a moment in Draco's life directly after the war.
Kudos: 4





	All alone

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in German and posted it on a german fanfic forum. But I thought that it should be on here as well, so I translated it.  
> If anything sounds wonky, it's probably due to translation.  
> Also, as a heads up, this story isn't a happy one, so I put the rating to Mature.  
> Finally, don'y like, don't read applies as always.

All alone

Alone, all alone.

Never before had he been that, or at least not in a physical way. That was entirely impossible as well in Hogwarts, as at home.  
It was a weird feeling. It was strange, unusual, unknown.  
One sole tear was trailing down his cheek.  
It was almost ironic that he was crying now, after all those repetitions of his father's favourite sentence.  
"Malfoy don't cry, son."  
Draco thought about all the things his family allegedly didn't do or didn't have to do.  
He grinned at the thought of all the stuff from that list that he had already done.  
'Yeah, Father, Malfoys don't cry.' a sarcastic frown formed on his face.  
But what did it matter.  
In these days nobody could see him anyways.

After all, he was all alone. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Also, please consider leaving a comment, they really help.


End file.
